Smack
by punkartist
Summary: pg13 just in case- Pat gets sent to CGL, but Pat is short for Patricia, not Patrick. See what happens to Pat as she adjusts to living with the boys. (ch. 4-6 redone, so PLEASE review again!)
1. Default ChapterSummary

My name is Pat. I screwed my life up. Big time. And there's no going back now. It's onward to Camp Green Lake for me. A camp for boys. Yet I'm a girl, and my real name is Patricia. Go figure. So anyway, I suppose you want to know what I did to mess up my life so much. Well here goes nothing... 


	2. my basic profile, according to me

Here's a basic profile of me. I am a 15 year old white girl with blue-grey eyes and dark brown hair with red streaks. I'm pretty tall, 5'7", and I'm pretty skinny compared to some people. I'm not really that pretty, although I've been told otherwise. If you had to classify me in a group of people, you could say that I was a true punk, at heart and in appearance. I have my ears pierced all the way up, my nose pierced, my tongue pierced, and my belly button pierced. I always have my Scorpio necklace on. I wear mostly tank tops, T-shirts, and jeans or black capris. I live in my black Converse shoes, and they're personalized by me writing all over them. I wear a ton of black eye liner, but that's about it for makeup. I live for music, and I'm practically attached to my CD player. I'm also a poet and an artist. I try to paint when I can, but I sketch and write all the time in my black notebook. No one has ever read what is in that notebook, and I don't intend on letting anyone ever see my work. So that's it about me basically. I'm kind of anti-social, I hate preps and fake punks, and people in general I guess. I care about nothing, and it works well for me.  
  
I used to be 'normal', but ever since my damn boyfriend ruined my life, it's been complete chaos. You see, I ran away from home age 14 when my ex, Brian, cheated on me and abused me, and just basically did everything he could to hurt me. My parents didn't understand anything, and they didn't want me anyway, so I left them. I didn't have any friends at school, so there was no problem with leaving anyone behind.  
  
Things were pretty good while I was living in the city on my own. Sure, I stole and started smoking and swore a lot and all that, but I wasn't unhappy at all. Well, until Brian came along. Apparently some girl wouldn't go out with him, so he decided to come find me and beat me up for it. Well I can fight as well as any guy off the street, so he ended up getting hurt pretty bad, like I care. The cops showed up and decided that since I was just living alone on the streets causing trouble that they would send me off to some camp out in the middle of nowhere. And here I am, on a handcuffed on a bus by myself, with a fucking guard watching my every movement. It's hot like hell out, and I am on my way to a camp filled with guys where I have to dig holes all day. Just my luck. 


	3. i get to stay! ::fake enthusiasm here::

"Hey punk, we're here!" the lazy bus driver screamed from the front.  
  
"Hey jackass, ok!" I screamed back. The guard with his beady little eyes came strutting back to me. He took out his keys. and was surprised to see me hold out my handcuffs for him to take. I had gotten them off in the first ten minutes of the ride. Let's just say the guy was pissed. He mumbled to himself and told me to get off the damn bus. I obeyed willingly.  
  
Outside there were three main things in sight: guys, dust, and guys. The guys were all starting at me, but that would be an obvious response I guess. I mean, they're boys, and they haven't seen a girl their age for at least over a month. Come on now get real. What did you expect them to do, pretend I wasn't there?  
  
So anyway, this fat old cowboy walks up to me and yells, "What in tarnation?! Where the hell is Pat?!"  
  
"I'm right here dumbass!" I yelled back. I always yell back at the people who yell at me, as you can now see. Wow that rhymed. See how great a poet I am. I rhyme when I don't even mean to.  
  
"You can't be a girl! This is a boys' correction facility!" The guy was seriously spazzing at me. It was actually pretty funny to watch. His face was turning all red like he was gonna explode or something.  
  
"No really, I wasn't aware of that!" I commented sarcastically. Did I mention that 'Sarcasm' is my middle name?  
  
"Don't get smart with me young lady!" he snapped at me.  
  
"Then don't yell at me!"  
  
"Excuse me," said a shorter guy who appeared next to us. I could only find the word 'dork' suitable to describe him. "The Warden was informed of Pat's arrival and said the only thing we can do is let her stay."  
  
"BUT." started the fat guy with murder in his eyes. I guess he doesn't like me.  
  
"We don't want an investigation so she has to stay," the short dude whispered. I guess I wasn't supposed to hear that, but of course I did. That got the fat guy to calm down a bit and finally turn to me and say:  
  
"Pat, welcome to Camp Greenlake." 


	4. meeting the dumb guys redone

"I'm Mr. Pendanski!" said the short dork in front of me. "That's Mr. Sir," he said pointing to the fat cowboy who was walking away from me, kicking the dust on the ground with anger.  
  
"Ok sure," I remarked, completely uninterested.  
  
"You'll be in D-Tent with six other guys. I just want you to know that even though you made some bad decisions in your life, I don't think you're a bad person."  
  
"Umm. sure ok."  
  
"Alrighty then, let's take you to meet your new tent-mates." Mr. Pendanski started walking towards one of the tents. He held the flap open for me to walk through and called in: "Boys, meet the newest member of D- Tent, Pat."  
  
I walked in and saw six guys lounging around. But then they saw me, a girl, walk in, and they instantly sat up straight with wide eyes and open mouths. I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
  
"Boys, be polite," Mr. Pendanski told them. To me he said, "This is Rex, Alan, Ricky, Theodore, Jose, and..."  
  
"No Mom, you've got it all wrong," interrupted Alan, a tall white kid with brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm X-Ray, and this is Squid, Zigzag, Armpit, Magnet, and Twitch. And we call Mr. Pendanski Mom," said X-Ray, a black kid with the dirtiest glasses I had ever seen. He was obviously the leader of the group.  
  
"Well, they all have their little nicknames but." started Mom.  
  
"Ok ok ok I get it now. I'm not that dumb, despite what you all may think," I said, annoyed. Mom left the tent. Finally.  
  
"So you're a girl in Camp Green Lake," stated Magnet.  
  
"Wow you actually noticed!" I said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Yeah he did! Good job Magnet!" said Twitch, who though I wasn't being sarcastic.  
  
"Oh god," I muttered.  
  
"Did they tell you about the lizards and the cameras all over the camp?" asked Zigzag.  
  
"Aw don't listen to him. He has acute paranoia," said Squid laughing.  
  
"No really! There are cameras around the lake!" Zigzag insisted.  
  
"Sure ok," I said.  
  
"Fine don't listen to me," Zigzag sulked.  
  
"Wow it's an actual real live female in Camp Green Lake!" said Magnet.  
  
"YES you dumbass I am a female. I am in Camp Green Lake. Do you get it now?! God help me!" I yelled exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh sorry its just that ." he started.  
  
"Magnet. shut up," Squid interrupted.  
  
"So where am I going to sleep?" I asked, looking around warily. Sleeping in the same tent as six other adolescent guys for the next two years wasn't exactly something I was looking forward to with enthusiasm.  
  
"Here." X-Ray pointed to an empty cot in the corner of the tent. A small crate was positioned next to it, apparently for my stuff to go in. I walked over and threw the bag of my stuff under the cot and sat down.  
  
"So, um, do you want the grand tour?" asked Zigzag. I shook my head no.  
  
"Not particularly, but thanks anyway." I sighed again, staring at the ground. So this is going to be my new home, I thought to myself. Yay, what joy this thought brings to me. I'm positively bursting with happiness. Actually, I was really missing the city at the moment, and all the freedoms that came with it. But I would have to make this situation work, no matter how much I disliked it. It's not as if I could just up and leave anytime I wanted.  
  
"Uh, Pat? You awake over there?" Armpit asked. I realized that I had been zoning out.  
  
"Dude, she's not even on this earth anymore, Pit," Squid said, smirking. The guys laughed uncomfortably. I got up and walked over to Squid.  
  
And then I slapped him. Hard. The whole left side was already turning bright red, but I suspected part of that was him blushing. He totally hadn't expected that from me.  
  
"Just because I'm girl and I'm new doesn't mean you can make fun of me all you want without getting punished," I muttered to him under my breath, so only he could here.  
  
I walked out of the tent, not looking back. 


	5. aggravations in the wreck room redone

The wreck room was literally a 'wreck' room. There were a ton of guys just lounging around doing basically nothing. Over in the corner there was a pool table, with four guys playing with one stick. The TV and radio were broken, probably from when people smashed into them during fights. It was pretty pathetic.  
  
As I walked into the room, almost everyone turned to stare at me. By now they had all heard that I had come, so it wasn't like it was a complete surprise to them, but I guess they just wanted to check me out to see if I was really there or not. Like Magnet, damn him.  
  
"Whoa, I want a piece of that!" one kid yelled out in the silence.  
  
"Come over here and give me what I want!" another kid shouted.  
  
"Hell I ain't seen an ass like that since I came out of my mama!"  
  
"Fuck off!" I replied, pissed off at them for acting so immature. I mean, I expected it, but I didn't like it one it.  
  
One punk with greasy hair walked over and put his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck. "Take me all the way, bitch," he whispered in my ear.  
  
I flipped out; my arms were flailing. I couldn't break his grasp around me. Everyone was laughing at my struggle, until I brought my leg up behind me and hit him in the nuts with my heel. He yelped in pain and let go of me. I turned around and slapped him wicked hard (like I had with Squid before), and then started punching him the stomach until he fell to the ground. He stayed there, moaning in pain. I kicked him one last time before backing away from him, panting.  
  
"Yo, look here! Dusty got beat up by a girl!" one kid yelled out. The whole room started laughing at him and yelling out other insults. One kid, probably the leader of another tent, came up to me.  
  
"Well, I can't blame you for beating the shit outta him. Dusty here's in for harassment, if ya know what I mean. Anyway, don't try anything like that again, or you might get some serious injuries. My boys don't like being showed up by a wimpy girl. Ya catch my drift?"  
  
"No actually. I'll have you know I can take care of myself perfectly well. I could take your boys on any day, and win. You got that? I'm not some 'wimpy' southern belle who can't defend herself and is afraid of breaking a nail. I grew up on the city streets. I could put any one of you in a hospital bed for days. I've done it before, and I'll do it again if I havta. Ya get my drift?"  
  
"Woah, back off girl. I don't want nothing bad happening to you when it shouldn't happen at all."  
  
"What?!" I screeched. I slapped I\him in blind fury. Why was everyone underestimating me because I was a girl?! I stormed out of the Wreck Room noisily, stomping my feet. 


	6. squid's sick smile

"Where were you?!" X-Ray yelled at me. He was walking towards me from the tent as I was walking out of the Wreck Room.  
  
"None of your business that's for sure," I replied coldly.  
  
"Yeah it is my business. You're in my tent and I have a right to know where you've been."  
  
"Uh-huh, sure, whatever you say." I started walking away.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Squid grabbed my arm and turned me around.  
  
"Get off me jackass!" I exclaimed. I tried to get his hand off but his grip on me was stronger than I had anticipated.  
  
"Not until you tell us why you were messin around with the guys from A-Tent in the Wreck Room," he said coolly. He twisted the skin on my arm. It hurt so bad but I wouldn't let them know that they had hurt me.  
  
"Why should I? What is it to you?" I retorted. X-Ray didn't answer right away so I said, "I thought so." Squid loosened his grip on my arm a little so I yanked myself away from him an stormed off to the tent. In there I got my CD player out and had a debate in my head over which CD to listen to. I finally decided on listening to Blink-182's new album. The music calmed my nerves in a second. I always listen to music when I'm about ready to kill someone. I was listening to Stockholm Syndrome.  
  
"This is the first (thing I remember) Now it's the last (thing left on my mind) Afraid of the dark (do you hear me whisper) An empty heart (replaced with paranoia) Where do we go (life's temporary) After we're gone (like new years resolutions) Why is this hard (do you recognize me) I know I'm wrong (but I can't help believing)  
  
I'm so lost I'm barely here I wish I could explain myself But words escape me It's too late To save me You're too late You're too late  
  
You're cold with disappointment While I'm drowning in the next room The last contagious victim of this plague between us I'm sick with apprehension I'm crippled from exhaustion And I dread the moment when you finally come to kill me"  
  
Squid came in just then. He looked like he trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear him over my CD. 'Screw you,' I mouthed to him. He looked confused. I pointed to my headphones. He gave me an evil look. I shrugged. He flicked me off. I rolled my eyes.  
  
Finally it was time to eat supper. I walked into the Dining Hall with my headphones still on. I didn't get any food though. I just sat down at D- Tent's table. Squid followed close behind me.  
  
"Hey!" X-Ray yelled, poking me.  
  
"What the fuck do you want with me?" I yelled back.  
  
"For you to turn your CD player off for once!"  
  
"Not unless you wanna end up in a coma." I got up to walk back to the tent. Things were pretty boring here. I didn't know what I was going to do over the 2 years of my stay. Anyway, Squid came up behind me while I was walking and stole my CD player.  
  
"What. The. Fuck. Do you enjoy infuriating me?" I yelled, turning around to face him. He smiled. 


End file.
